Cabin Capers
by Neon Douche
Summary: No such thing as normal in the house of McFly… so why should it be normal if they're in a cabin! Pones and Fludd! (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If any of my older readers remember I did a fiction titled "Cabin Capers". I discontinued and deleted it about three or four months after its release. I never looked back and eventually forgot all about it. Today I was looking through the files of my mom's old laptop (Where most of STORYFREAK101's were made.) and found the latest and never before released chapter for Cabin Capers. I felt so nostalgic that I decided to revive the old time favorite. Since the earlier chapters got deleted I'm redoing it all. If you're a new reader I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** No such thing as normal in the house of McFly… so why should be normal if they're in a cabin! Pones and Fludd!

* * *

"So where was it that Fletch told us this mountain resort and spa is?" Dougie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but he said we'll enjoy the down to earth experience!" Tom reassured. The boys of McFly were currently packing up for a trip to this supposed mountain resort. Dougie who was unsure about this jittered uncomfortably in his seat. He waited for the others to load their luggage into the car. He sighed and took out his phone to check his Twitter. He felt the back door slam shut and he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Danny climbed into the back seat next to Dougie, Harry in the passenger seat in the front, and Tom in the drivers. Tom put the key into the ignition and they were on their way.

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Nearly four hours cramped next to fatass took a toll on my back. He was currently lying on top of me; sound asleep and I couldn't do anything about it. I grunted when Danny flipped over and flopped down harshly on my stomach.

"Tooooom!" I moaned. "How much longer!? Danny's crushing me!"

"We're almost there Doug. Just wait." Tom replied.

"But Tooooom!"

"Ugh… Harry can you help him?" Tom asked. "Please before I get _another _migraine."

Harry turned around and faced the duo in the backseats. Harry, with all his might, pried Danny from Dougie's body and readjusted his seatbelt so he wouldn't move again.

"There, happy Dougie?" Harry sat back in his seat. Dougie sighed happily and nodded.

"Very! Thanks Haz."

"No problem."

* * *

**Regular POV:**

"Where the hell are we?" Dougie asked. McFly were here but not exactly. In front of them were two cabins on the side of a mountain. "What the fuck is this!?"

"The promised… mountain resort and spa?" Tom said sheepishly. Dougie sent him a glare. "Okay even I can't keep up this happy act."

"Well so what are we gonna do?" Harry asked.

"Well I ain't driving for another six hours so we're just gonna have to deal wit it okay?" Tom said. The three boys heard gravel crumble and they turned to see the fourth member of McFly finally awake.

"Hey Danny." They all greeted.

"Good morning guys!" Danny yawned.

"So is this the resort?" Danny pointed to the two cabins.

"Well… yes and no." Harry said. Danny was silent for a moment until he squealed and broke out into smiles.

"Aww sweet! I call the cabin on the right!" Danny grabbed his stuff and headed inside.

"Well I guess that settles it, Dougie you're bunking with him." Tom and Harry grabbed their stuff and headed to the cabin on the left. Dougie was left to collect the recent events.

"Aww come on!" Dougie complained.


	2. Chapter 2

Dougie trudged inside and dropped his bags nearby the door. He sat on the couch and rested for a while.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I was halfway done with unpacking my stuff when I heard some shuffling outside. I wonder who I could be sharing this cabin with. I laid down one of my shirts and walked outside my room to the living area to see Dougie sprawled out on the couch. I smirked as a devious plan that could probably destroy my friendship with Dougie popped up into my head. I poked Dougie side to see if he had fallen asleep, once confirmed I carried him to the back. I saw the air condition system and climbed up. I felt the air conditioner being crushed under my weight but I hoped it was nothing too serious. Dougie was pretty heavy but I made it to the top. I laid him on the roof and kissed his forehead.

I giggled, "Sweet dreams." And I climbed down to resume unpacking.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Three hours into this shitty cabin and the air conditioning already broke. I heard from the weatherman that it was going to snow later this evening and I really don't want to freeze to death. I curse you December weather! I was startled when I heard screaming and crashing. I went outside to see Tom holding down a bleeding and furious look Dougie.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" There were only two people in the world that Dougie would truly want to kill, David Cook and Danny. David Cook because he likes David Archuleta more. Danny because… well… I actually don't know. I'm pretty sure Tom knows though.

"Just calm down Dougie! Find your happy place!" Tom said.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING HAPPY PLACE WITH THAT FUCKER AROUND!" Dougie pointed at Danny. Only up until now did I notice that Danny was crying and had a bruise on his cheek. I went back to my cabin to see if there was a first aid kit anywhere. Once I did find one, Dougie and Tom were nowhere to be found and Danny was still sobbing softly on the patio. I ran to his side and touched his bruise softly, he flinched.

"H-harry." He wiped his tears away and looked away. "What are… you doing here?

"To fix up that bruise of yours." I smiled softly. "Come here."

Danny scooted forward and faced me. I then got right to work.

"I don't get it. Dougie would usually try and get me back for this!... you know like prank me harder… seems like he wants to kill me though."

"In all honesty, I have no idea what's going on right now. I have no idea why Dougie seemingly hates you but I know one thing, you have to try and fix this." I said, I finished putting a bandage over his bruise and helped him up, we walked inside the cabin.

"But how!? I don't know what his problem with me is!"

"Well… ask Tom. Tom knows almost everything about us, so it's most likely that Dougie told Tom why he hates you so suddenly."

"I guess you're right." I smiled and went to the kitchen to make the both of us some hot chocolate.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

"You know that's a lot to take in Doug." I said. Dougie and I took refuge in this nostalgia café that was supposed to be the remake of the 50s. I decided to take Dougie out to calm him down and the chocolate cake that he's scarfing down right now really did the trick!

"Sorry to dump all that info on you Tom but I don't know what else to do! Everything he does is driving me crazy!" Some cake bits flew out of his mouth… gross.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Dougie… please." Dougie wiped his mouth with his sleeve and mumbled an apology. "Well I why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Dougie broke out into laughter after I said what I said. "Are you kidding me that never works! I think I should just keep up the hate façade and-"

My phone ringing interrupted him from continuing. "Sorry." I took out my phone to see Harry's name on the screen, I answered it.

"Hey Haz, what's up?"

"_Just here to inform you that Danny is still crying his eyes out… both from Dougie and spilt milk._" Harry said. Danny's voice then came from then background.

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!_" Danny said.

"_Danny I told you it's alright! Sorry I have to cut this short but can you guys come back now? Also with food?_"

"Sure we'll be there in a bit See ya later." I hung up and face Dougie.

"I heard him in the background so you don't have to tell me what's going on." I nodded and called for a waitress.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and Dougie pulled up to the cabins then got out of the car. By this time it was already sunset, Tom looked at his watch. **5:44,** it read. Sighing he follows Dougie into the cabin he and Harry were sharing. Inside, it was silent. The light from the sunset creating a small glow, a comfortable atmosphere emerging. Though something was obviously… off, maybe?

"Where do you think they are?" Tom asked, closing the door because of the cold draft. Though there was a sunset and light outside it still snowed. A strange yet beautiful mixture.

"Hell if I know." Dougie snorted. Tom glared at him. "Fine… I'll try to be nice."

"Come on. They're probably in the kitchen." The duo walked towards the kitchen and found no one. They check the living area but no one was found. Then they tried Harry's room but still no sign of life.

Dougie huffed, "Let's try my cabin. Maybe they're there." Tom nodded and they headed to Danny and Dougie's cabin. Once there they were greeted by the same silence. Checking the kitchen first, then the living room, then finally Danny's room. Tom knocked on the door then opened it slowly. Danny was asleep on his bed while Harry was lying next to him asleep as well, both holding each other.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

I didn't know what to say but what I could say right now is that I hope this isn't intimate or else Dougie could be crushed! I quietly walked over to the bed and shook Harry awake. Once he came to, he nodded at me.

"Hi to you." I smile. Harry cautiously made his way out of the bed, careful not to wake Danny.

"Don't worry it was nothing intimate." Harry explained.

"Good because I know that Dougie would never be able to forgive you."

"Do you really think that this whole camping trip was a good idea?"

"Of course! We both know that these two are smitten for each other but with the way Dougie is currently showing his love…" I sigh. "Their chances of getting together are zip."

"Okay well, we best be leaving. It's already begun to snow and I prefer having my own bed tonight." I nodded and we headed out, we said our good-byes to Dougie and I slipped him a little advice.

"Try not to kill him tonight, Dougs." He nodded and me and Harry were out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter I know but it's short because it's a bit of a time and setting describing chapter, next chapter will be the same time and setting so you guys won't get confused!


End file.
